


Heartbeat

by Rollinginthesheep



Series: We Will Never Be [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinginthesheep/pseuds/Rollinginthesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me kiss you on your neck and make your heart stop<br/>I'll give your dude a fat lip<br/>I wrote another song, I'm not where I belong<br/>My eyes water when I see hers</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>ANGSTY LOURRIE SMUT ONE SHOT</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask, it just happened. Haha. I'm so awkward with smut, I really need to practice writing it though so this happened.

  
_I might just text you_  
Turn your phone over, when it's all over  
No settling down, my text go to your screen  
You know better than that  
I come around when you least expect me  
I'm sitting at the bar when your glass is empty  
You thinking that this song's coming on to tempt me  
 **Heartbeat - Childish Gambino**

She doesn’t even look at me. As though avoiding my gaze as she walks by will write away every sin she’d committed at my side. But no, they still reside in the forefront of my mind, a temptation that haunts me every moment of my waking hours. I know in her eyes I was merely the dirt on her heel, the imperfection she never truly could cover with the makeup she applies ever so carefully in the mirror each morning. I’d watched her do just that several times before in an almost businesslike manner. Sweep it under the rug, conceal the love bites. _At least she would never be able to hide every one of the marks I’d left on her perfect body._

I could feel my mouth grow dry just at the thought of her soft milky skin. My hands clenched at my sides, knuckles turning white. I yearned to stride after her, _push her against the wall and show everyone exactly who she actually belonged to._ But knowing her deviously manipulative ways, she’d cry rape and fib her way out of a complicated situation. I’d end up in prison and she’d be laughing all the way down the aisle to marry _him._

I bit down on the inside of my cheek, feeling blood pool around my teeth an instant later. Even the mere thought of him touching her, _calling her his_ , it made me angry, sick and murderous all at once. I’d never loathed someone as much as I loathed _him._ I never let myself think of _his_ name as that made it seem he deserved to be remembered. Which he most certainly didn’t.

Once upon a time I didn’t think he was a complete douche. Foolishly I’d thought he was somewhat cool. When you are shoved together with the same people constantly, you attempt to make the best of a grim situation. At the end of the day I got to perform to hoards of screaming girls who would kill to be in the position _she_ was in. But none of them were her. It was the fact that flashed ever constantly in my mind like a neon lit sign demanding to be seen.

_None of them were her._

I always went after the girls that looked like her. Those bright blue eyes and wavy blonde locks. But no matter how similar their features were, none of them screamed the way she did when I was buried deep inside of her heat. None of them arched their back like she did whenever I reached the right place inside of her with my skilful fingers.

No.

None of them were Perrie Edwards.

And that was the truth I would burn in hell for.

\--

 

 

I heard her footsteps sound down the hall, and I shifted in my position standing patiently near the door waiting for her to appear. The doorknob rattled and pulled open, the rusted hinges screaming in protest. It was a dingy place at best, but it was discreet and if you had enough cash no one asked questions. It was surprising how quickly morals fly out the window when you wave a certain amount of bank notes in their faces.

Their greed was their downfall and my best weapon.

“Perrie.” I murmured and gave her a moment to put her bag down before I launched myself at her, needing to taste her lips, feel her skin once more. It was a twisted addiction that I couldn’t shake, no matter what I’d tried to wean myself off with. Now I’d simply given up, figuring if I was going to hell I might as well fuck up a whole lot of other people as well so I wasn’t alone in the afterlife.

She froze for a moment before sinking into the embrace, her lips meeting mine with equal vigour. I slid my hands down her curved form, squeezing her behind before hoisting her up against the wall, so she had little option left but to wrap her legs around my hips. I hissed into her mouth as our lower halves were pressed firmly together, the pressure almost teasing on my already hardening member.

“Fuck.” I groaned against her mouth as her finely manicured nails clawed down my shoulder blades and I could already tell it would form track marks down my back. “Stop teasing.” I growl against her when she pushes her hips into mine. She smirks cockily against my lips and I pull back to nip at her neck, hard enough that she squeals and slaps my back.

“No marks!” She hissed and I glance up to meet her blue orbs. She glared down at me. “Zayn’s already getting suspicious.” She murmurs, and I tighten my grip on her. I feel her wince.  
“Let him get suspicious. He fucks enough floozies as it is.” I spat in response. I knew for a fact he’d cheated on her multiple times, and then shoved a ring on her finger in an attempt to stop her doing the same. She brought it like a fool. For such a smart and beautiful girl she was an absolute dipshit when it came to Zayn Malik.

“Yeah, well he isn’t the gold digging fame whore is he?” She replies icily. Of course she always let that insecurity get to her. _That she wasn’t good enough for Zayn._ It was pathetically ironic considering he’d screwed her over so many times before she finally snapped and let me drunkenly kiss her half a year ago. Sure, she wasn’t a saint but she was a hell of lot more innocent than her _fiancé_ would ever dream to be.

“Take off the fucking ring.” I hissed at her, ignoring her question. I didn’t want to mull over deluded fans and social media hate. I wanted to fuck her and I didn’t want the band on her finger being in place when I did. She met my gaze challengingly and for a moment I thought she was going to dare to refuse me.

The ring fell to the floor with a clatter.

“And your clothes whilst you’re at it.” I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes before untangling herself from my form, causing cool air to hit the areas she’d previously pressed against. I bit my tongue at the lack of pressure against certain areas of my anatomy. She pulled off her leather jacket, tossing it aside and unbuttoning the long sleeve white oxford shirt she’d been donning underneath.

I mirrored her actions out of impatience, needing to get more contact, _more skin._ I could tell Perrie felt the same as her actions were flurried, rushed and she let her clothing litter the floor instead of placing it neatly aside like she did on occasions when we weren’t as urgent to get into things. Perrie adored her wardrobe, so if she was throwing it around it meant she wanted to get down to business and I couldn’t help but agree with the notion.

My mouth watered as I took in her black and blue satin and lace lingerie. Envy and bitterness seeped through me as I drank in the woman standing in front of me. How could anyone stray from this…this goddess? I’d broken up with Eleanor for her. I’d do anything to have this woman’s complete heart and _he_ tossed it around like it was a pebble to be skipped across a lake. _Foolish, foolish man._ He had all of her once upon a time and it was his fault he lost part of her.

No, even if she became his wife, a piece of Perrie Edwards would always belong to me.

She could deny it all she wanted, but it wasn’t Zayn she called at three in the morning when she was terrified by the thunder outside her window. It wasn’t Zayn she laughed with when she got ticked in the right place under her ribcage. It wasn’t Zayn who knew she dreamed of flying away somewhere where the cameras couldn’t touch her, somewhere where she could be finally be free. It wasn’t Zayn who held her when her insecurities took hold of her and she needed to cry into a warm body.

No, Zayn didn’t truly know Perrie Edwards.

_He knew the idea of her._

He knew she was beautiful, well liked and had a killer voice with a personality to match. He knew she could walk in the highest of heels and pull off leather tights after eating mcdonalds.

He knew the surface.

He would never know the real her.

“Come here.” I breathed, walking back toward the bed and reaching out my hand to grab hers. She clasped onto my palm, her eyes never once leaving mine. I liked this moment the most. The eye of the storm. Past the furiously passionate greeting, the lingering mention of the bile raising piece of jewellery that adorned her left hand. No matter how many times I told her to take it off, she always turned up next time wearing it. Like one day I’d suddenly wake up and push her away because of a tacky diamond.

Foolish.

_Naïve._

I laid her down upon the white sheets, admiring the contrast of her light hair against the bedding engulfing her form. She looked like an angel, splayed out before me. And I was the devil that had tainted her perfect morals and innocent demeanour.

No girl could be considered innocent once she’d screamed out my name in a grimy hotel room, as I pounded her into the mattress so hard the bedframe slammed into the wall.

I smirked at the memory.

I climbed on top of her, straddling her form. I hovered over her, and she gasped when the rough denim of my jeans brushed against the sensitive skin of her thighs. I licked my lips at the arousing sight. Her knees came up, her toes curling into the mattress as she hooked her knees at my waist. This position gave us both more of the friction we desired. I found myself rushing to unbuckle my jeans at the moment her lips hooked back onto mine.

We kissed passionately, only manoeuvring to allow my pants and her panties to come down. I reached behind her to unclasp her bra before tossing it behind me like a used rag.

My lips met her soft pink nipple and mewed in delight, hands curling into my tussled hair. My tongue swirled on her mound. Her grip tightened. I swapped to her other breast, before moving downward, lips creating a trail down her midriff. Her back arched upward with every kiss that got closer.

“JUST FUCK ME!” She screams suddenly and I’m taken aback by her demand. Usually Perrie adored foreplay, especially when I pleasured her. She loved being pampered. I glanced up at her from my position just below her bellybutton. “I want you inside me.” She almost whimpered and I gave her smug grin. _She was just as desperate for this as I was_.

“Your wish is my command, babe.”

I complied with her demands, grabbing the condom from the nightstand and ripping it open, rolling it onto my already hard length. It wasn’t hard to get aroused enough; even the mere thought of Perrie caused my dick to stand hard so the concept I was seconds away from being buried deep inside her was enough to make me painfully aroused.

I moved back to my previous position, grabbing my length and positioning myself at her entrance. I stared into her eyes as I sheaved myself into her completely, without a moment’s hesitation. The look she wore on her face was pure ecstasy and I committed it to memory for the next time I was alone in the shower.

“Fuck!” I growled, thrusting at a steady pace and kissing her with a bruising force. Her lips moved fervently in response and she moaned into my mouth as I found the spot inside her that caused her to become particularly undone. I nipped at her bottom lip before pulling back, moving my lips down to her neck and inhaling her scent. “ _Zayn_ doesn’t make you moan like this, does he?” I asked, spitting out his name with pure venom.

She moaned again, hands back in my hair. She had a particular obsession with my feathery hair.

“Does he?” I pressed, nipping harder at her neck and smirking against her as I noticed a red mark forming. I knew she hated me marking her and would cover it up but it gave me pleasure to know that the next time I saw her, when she was on _his_ arm, I could look in that general area and know that under all that concealer was something of mine.

“No.” She groaned against me and I quickened the pace, feeling a familiar tightening in my gut. “Fuck-.” She moans, “Yes-like that.” He legs were completely wrapped around my form now in an attempt to get me further into her. I moved my lips to meet her jawline, my free hand slipping down to her clit. She gasped in surprise as I flicked her most sensitive area.

“LOUIS!” She screamed out in such an inhabited tone I found myself staring at her, coming at the mere sight of her so out of control, _so free._

I stayed buried inside of her, our limbs entangled.

“Louis.” She repeated, her tone husky from her screaming, her gaze meeting mine.

“Yeah?” I ask, already knowing what was coming.

“This is the last time.” She says softly.

“Sure, love.” I reply knowing it wasn’t the last time.

_It never was._

 

 


End file.
